Bamon Drabbles
by damnbamon
Summary: A collection of Bonnie and Damon pairing drabbles I have written from requests I have gotten on tumblr. More will be added as I get more requests and write them. Some are general rated, and some will be mature. Mix of AU, AH, and more canon drabbles. Some are while they are friends, with obvious romantic undertones, others are where they are a couple.
1. 1

**A/N:** This book is a collection of drabbles written for requests on tumblr. All the drabbles were requested by people for me to write. If you'd like to request a drabble, you need to ask me on my tumblr, which is damnbamon.

* * *

 _ **Request:** First Kiss  
_

You'd think after running crazy through the woods, bleeding, and trying to prevent someone from killing you, while they held a stake to your chest, and growled at you, you'd be completely off of them in every way possible.  
Any normal person would avoid the culprit at all costs, even after they gained their sanity back, and went through the trouble of trying to save them from an evil ancient soul sucking bitch…

Well, Damon isn't exactly normal; doing the average and expected was not his thing, and that certainly wasn't about to change. Bonnie Bennett would not be able to shake him even if she literally shook him. Which had happened a few times. Hands on the shoulders, full on, "You're crazy!" shake.

So, four months after the whole ordeal, the monster gone, Enzo's death having slowly settled into the slightly dusty sunset that was their life, Damon was there. They were all there. Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, the twins, Matt, Tyler. For the first time in a long time, they had nothing to worry about.

As Damon looked across the clearing at Bonnie, the snow falling in blankets from the night sky as the crescent moon shone brightly down, he knew he was supposed to be there… Maybe he could've given some huge speech, about love, life, happiness - that's what he would normally do. But all Damon needed was a little nod, and smile from his brother to motivate him to shove his hands into his jean pockets and head over to Bonnie.

"Merry Christmas." he said with a low chuckle, and the brown skinned woman turned her fluffy hat covered head to look at him. Her lips pulled up at the corners.

"Since when do you like Christmas?" Bonnie teased, turning around to face him, the rest of their little family scattered around the snowy field in the middle of no-where to watch the falling stars.

"Since right now." Damon smiled at her, and for a few seconds they just looked at each other with happy eyes, and snow piling in their hair, on their noses, and coats.

He didn't need to say anything, else, he didn't have anything else to say, he was content just looking at her beautiful face, and taking a step forward. Placing a gloved finger on her cheek, he watched her smile grow. When Damon leaned down, Bonnie leaned up, and all in a second their lips pressed together, warm, melting together perfectly.

It wasn't a long kiss, and it wasn't so intense that it would knock your socks off, but it was just long enough for them to close their eyes, feel the breeze brush against their skin, and wonder why they hadn't done this sooner.  
When the kiss broke, their lips clung to each others a little, like they didn't want to be apart, and Bonnie looked at him, her face flushing slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Damon."


	2. 2

_**Request:** Bad hair day._

"I…think Daddy…"  
"Just hold still…"  
"But.. Dadddddaayyy, I don't fink..it's post to..go.."  
"Shh, shh."

Bonnie was walking into the house after an all nighter shift at the hospital, Damon needed to go in after her, though he'd promised to get their daughter ready for preschool. She could hear a vague, whispering conversation going on in the living room as she set her bag down, slid her coat, and shoes off, then headed down the hallway.

When she turned into the room, there Damon was, sitting on the couch with their four year old daughter sitting on a small chair in front of him. Whatever he'd been attempting to do with her hair, certainly did it looked like it was supposed to.

"Oh, jeez!" Bonnie laughed tiredly, "What is daddy doing to you?"

The little girl looked up at her mother with annoyed blue eyes, squirming in her little plastic chair.

"I dun even know!" the girl said dramatically throwing her hands in the air and trying to get Damon's hands away from her head.

Damon chuckled, and shook his head, moving his hands from her hair and letting the small girl hop up onto her feet and hurry over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her leg.

"I tried, I swear." he said, giving Bonnie an apologetic look.

She smirked at him, and scooped their daughter up off the floor.  
"Mommy will fix your hair." she told her, then whispered, but still loud enough for Damon to hear, "Tomorrow, you can do daddys hair."

The girl giggled, "With wibbons!"

Damon stood up, "Hey, I don't know about that…" he stepped over, and leaned in to kiss Bonnie on the side of the head, "You can't have ribbons, and no flowers."


	3. 3

_**Drabble request:** AU, Damon gets called to serve in the Military_ (I changed the concept a little, since there is no draft in America.) 

Bonnie knew the second her husband walked back into the room after answering the phone, something was off. They'd just moved to a new home, were having their first child after being married for two years, and everyone they loved was near, but not so near it was distressing… So, the furrowing of Damon's brow, and the frustrated look on his face was completely out of place.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, standing up from the couch, one hand on her back, the other on her good sized baby bump.

Damon raked his fingers through his dark hair, and stopped in front of her.

"They need me back, in Korea." he said slowly.

They knew this was a possibility. That he would be asked to return to the Marines. When you have a good man, you have a good man, and they needed those out there.

"Seriously?" Bonnie blinked, her heart already hurt in her chest. She knew he had a choice, but she wasn't sure which he'd chose. Stay, or leave. Honestly, it was the worst possible time for this to be happening.

"They have a mission, my team is the only one with the exact training to get it done. They can do it without me but…" Damon trailed off, and she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But, you're their leader." she started already knowing what she needed to say for his sake, "They're your team, they need you, you're like their family."

Damon pulled Bonnie closer, running his hand along her back, "You're my family Bon, you're carrying our child, I can't just leave you alone."

Her forehead creased, and she slid one of her hands around to caressed along his jawline.

"This mission, is it going to keep people safe? Will you be saving people?" she questioned, and he nodded, that was all he could do. He wasn't able to give her any information about it, that wasn't allowed.

"Then do it. I will still be here…We will still be here, when you get back." Bonnie whispered, and leaned up pressing her lips to his. Her kiss was met with his warm lips against hers, and his hands pulling her even closer.

"If it goes well, I won't be gone longer than a month, I swear." he told her, his eyes still closed, and he kissed along the side of her face sweetly.

Bonnie smiled, turning her face inwards towards his kisses, "I will miss you every second."


	4. 4

_**Request:** You're trying to make me jealous and it's working._

Bonnie's eyes darted back over to Damon, who was looking away from her now. Downing the rest of her drink, she shoved the empty glass into his hand, and turned away. Walking through the room, her three inch heels tapping against the marble flooring, she made her way to a gentleman standing surrounded by beautiful women.

As she stopped in front of him, she wasn't phased by her competition in the slightest. This may have been because she was playing a game much different than the other women.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked the man, catching his attention.

The man looked to be in his late twenties, standing about the same height as Damon at six foot, with wavy dirty blonde hair that was combed neatly on his head, and hazel-green irises. He chuckled, turning away from the other women, intrigued.

"I would love too." he replied, and stepped closer to her.

Bonnie took his hand, and led him further away from the center of the crowd.  
He took one of her hands in his, and placed the other on his waist, as her hand went to his shoulder. They danced slowly along with the classical music flowing around the room.

"You took a bold chance there." he smiled, his German accent thick, it made her wish she knew German, so he could speak to her in his native tongue.

"Yes, I did." she replied, and while he might have thought her attention was on him, that she had asked him to dance because of his attractiveness, and his station, her eyes flickered to the side, where Damon was standing.

Damon was looking over at them. Bonnie quickly looked away, and pulled closer to the man.

"What is your name?" she asked him, looking up.

"Aurel Burkhardt." he told her, his lips pulling up at the corners.

Bonnie smiled back at him, though lacking enthusiasm, "It's very nice to meet you, Aurel."

Aurel gave her a cunning look, his hand sliding further around her waist, to the small of her back where he pulled her closer.

"You as well… May I ask your name?" he questioned.

"Hmmm, you may, but you might not get an answer." Bonnie smirked, and she could almost feel Damon slowly walking up on them.

She didn't need to look at Damon to picture the way his head was probably tilted a little to the side, his eyes narrowed as he watched them. She knew all this facial expression, hell, she knew everything about him.

"Maybe I could…work it out of you. " Aurel said quietly, "I have a villa not far from here." She raised her eyebrows, "Is that right?"

She kept playing into this mans fantasy, knowing very well she wasn't about to go home with him. This was purely part of her silly little game, and this made her smile.

Just as Aurel was about to speak, Bonnie got the reaction she was waiting for… Damon's hand grabbed onto her wrist.

"Do you mind? Of course not." Damon said to the man, and before Bonnie could blink, or Aurel could answer, he had spun her out of Aurels arms, and into his.

"What was that for?" she asked, puzzled look upon her face.

Damon's blue eyes looked down into her emerald ones.

"I felt you were lowering your standards, dancing with him." he replied, his hands loosely set on her waist.

Bonnie chuckled, "Him? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head before looking back at her.

"He wanted more than just dancing from you." Damon said, enjoying the feeling of her arms around his neck more than he probably should have.

She turned her head a little to the left, looking past his shoulder with a small smile on her face.

"I'm well aware." Bonnie told him before her eyes met his again.

Damon eyed her slowly, reading into her.

"You're playing with me." he said quietly.

"Oh, no, Damon why would I do that? It's not like you've been the royal pain in my ass the whole summer." she teased, raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm." Damon pursed his lips, looking away from her for a moment, "Well, I have my eye on a rather intriguing woman."

Bonnie blinked, eyeing his face, "Who might that be?"

Damon tilted his head a bit, thinking, as his grip on her waist tightened.

"Well, let me see, how to describe her," he began playing along with her game, " She is an exquisite, rare beauty, with a brilliant sense of humor, and this ridiculous ability to get in my head."

Damon dared to brush his fingers lightly against her back with his words, watching the skin along her neck and face flush.

He leaned down a bit, knowing he was taking a shot, but, he couldn't hold back the things he was thinking. If she was going to mess with him, he was going to show her just what the outcome of that was.

"I've seen the faces of hundreds of women this summer, and none of them hold the potential she does." he leaned in even closer, his lips near her ear, "While nothing is ever for certain, I have a very good feeling that she could sate my cravings in ways I haven't experienced before."

Bonnie thought for a moment that he was joking with her, but he pulled away, his blue eyes held the truth. His words were not part of the game, they were the prize. They'd spent so long ignoring feeling anything intense, or serious that summer, but now they were face to face with no choice but to take a step forward, or take a step backwards.

"I could sate her as well." he whispered, looking at her seriously, almost needily.


	5. 5

_**Request:** Drunk Bonnie. _

When Damon walked back into the base with his pack slung over his shoulder, bow and arrow in his left hand, he was tired. The sun had been blazing all day, and him with the grand amount of luck maintained, had been swarmed by zombies the last mile or so.

"Remind me to check the weather next time I go for supplies." he teased loudly as he rounded the corner into the hallway leading into the bunkroom.

"I told you it was … _hic…_ going to be hot today, you d-didn't … _hic…_ isten!" Bonnie's voice yelled back at him.

He cocked an eyebrow as he came into the doorframe, looking out along the rows of bedframes. In the center of the room was one huge bed they'd made with all the mattresses.

Damon set the stuff down, and went walking across the room, his muddy boots squishing along the concrete floor. He leaned down when he got to the bed Bonnie was seated on. Her hair was damp, and she was wearing a new clean over-sized singlet. He didn't touch her face, not wanting to spoil her freshly cleaned skin with his blood and dirt covered hands.

"Did you have a not so healthy little drink while I was gone?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Bonnie smiled, her eyes a little glossed over, "Just _…hic…_ a little."

He grinned back at her, his dark dirty hair hanging over his forehead.

"How about I go get cleaned up, you light the candles I picked up, and I'll join you for another?"


	6. 6

_**Request:** Bonnie likes to eat ice cream cones, and Damon likes to watch her. _

How much ice cream could a 5′2″ woman possibly eat? Not much. Damon had assumed. He was wrong, so very wrong. God, was he wrong…

They were halfway through their second pint of ice cream, and Bonnie had just ripped open another box of waffle cones. Damon's own stomach was churning a bit. The mix of blood, and sweet sticky ice cream cones were just sitting in his stomach. Which, by the way was completely empty of any alcohol. The guy was stone cold sober.

"Are you not full yet?" Damon asked Bonnie who was sitting beside him on the couch. Her face was nearly covered in chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, and turned her head to take a long lick up the side of the ice cream mountain sitting on her cone.

Damon's eyes watched her, his own ice cream was starting to drip down his hand, along his fingers. He had to admit, after more than two hours of watching Bonnie eat ice cream cones, her hands, and face sticky, his pants were getting a little tight.

Bonnie noticed him staring at her as she licked ice cream off of her fingers.

"Do you want me to get a napkin?" she asked.

"God no."


	7. 7

_**Request:** Damon wants Bonnie to dress up as a vampire for halloween. _

"No! It's stupid, and cliche, and weird, and…" Bonnie trailed off, trying to find more negative things to say about Damon's idea to have her dress up as a vampire for the halloween party at Whitmore. It was her Freshman year, she'd just gotten back from being dead of all things…

"What else? Does Jeremy want you to dress in a couples costume or something?" Damon asked, teasing her, with his hands shoved in his pockets as they stood outside around the side of the building.

Bonnie looked to the side, "Uhh, yes, actually."

Damon pursed his lips, and tutted. "Don't lie to me, Bennett, I know for a fact he isn't coming. Elena told me."

She sighed dramatically looking back over at him, "Why don't you ask Elena to dress up as a vampire? She's already a vampire, you wouldn't even need to spend any money on a costume!"

Damon's lips spread up in a grin, and he laughed at her, which only made her give him a furrowed brow crinkled nose grumpy look.

"Come on, it'll be funny. I'll be a vampire hunter, you'll be the vampire." he said stepping closer to her.

"Hey, so, wait, you were making fun of the idea of Jeremy and I going in a couples costume, but you want me to go in a couples costume with you?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Damon opened his mouth for a second, and then pulled his hands out of his pockets, "It's not a couples costume it's… okay it's a couples costume, but, there's no rule, that two… platonic…people with… you know, bodies… can't.. wear them…together, on their bodies."

She stared at him, both amused, and flabbergasted at the man. God, he was weird.

"Does Elena know about this? She doesn't does she?" Bonnie questioned, and watched Damon lean his head backwards and groan.

" _Why_ does everyone care that Elena knows about stuff? We aren't together anymore, it's none of her business." Damon exhaled loudly as he tilted his head forward to look at her again.

Bonnie chuckled at him, her lips turning up at the corners. And she rocked back on her heels for a second.

"Alright, I will go to the party with you, as a vampire. But, you have to promise me you won't..bite, anyone." she said slowly, and he stepped ever closer, smiling at her.

"Why would I be biting people? You're the vampire."


	8. 8

_**Request:** No request - self inspiration._

There was a feeling euphoria that set in at first, as his veins ached for blood - it was almost pleasant, the pain that circulated through every inch of him. At first his dreams were vibrant, filled with the face of Elena, the things he'd always wanted to do with her - or at least the thing he thought he wanted to do.

However, as his body craved blood more, and he continued to deny it, the pain tingled along his skin. He made an effort to focus on Elena, however it only made things worse. The vibrant dreams, turned into an erratic flashing of colors, faces he couldn't make out.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed - sometimes he forgot he was even alive at all. Damon could feel the exhaustion in his bones, the pain in his very soul. Pictures of Bonnie's crying face would whip along his memory like slashes from a belt. Elena's face was no longer the one he could focus on. He had no control over the things that crossed his mind.

While in a dead like state, he was forced to face the truth, the things he'd been denying from himself. It was like his mind was pouring out every lie he'd ever told, to himself, to everyone else. Since he couldn't make himself focus on Elena, she was almost nonexistent to him as he fell into the darkness.

Before he knew it, his whole body was caught in a numbness. Flickers of emerald green irises peered through the emptiness in his head, but it only drove him deeper into a sleeping death. If he had needed to breath to live, he would have not been able to breathe, not in these moments. He felt like he had disappeared into oblivion completely.

The once warm images of Elena he had been using to keep himself sane had been replaced by a longing for Bonnie. The hunger that pulsed through his dull veins was like a sickness, that urged him into shutting his humanity off completely; but he didn't. Though he very much wanted to - his very core was aching.

Everything was a blur, even after he was woken by Stefan. The blood that had been given to him sated the hunger within his veins, however a numbness still remained throughout his bones. He felt nothing, it was a drug like sensation, that kept him moving forward, yet it wasn't the same as having no humanity. He cared, he just wasn't sure about who or what.

Suddenly, he found himself standing at the door of Bonnie's room. Her arms wrapped around Enzo.

A wave of devastation hit him, and the torpid loss of warmth in that moment was more _crippling_ than being dead.


	9. 9

_**Request:** 'Naughty girl'_

Damon hadn't seen Bonnie in over two weeks. She'd left to start summer break away from Mystic Falls with Caroline, and Elena. He hadn't given it much thought when she left, sure he might miss her a little bit... Not that he'd admit it.

Stefan though, he seriously never shut up about Elena. Though, that actually made Damon kind of happy, seeing his brother happy. For the first time in a _long_ time nothing horrible was happening.

It was the fifteenth day since the girls had left for Florida, and it was the day they were returning. It was almost eleven at night, but when the three girls came sighing into the air conditioning of the salvatore house, mumbling about being glad they were home, Damon was the first brother to high tail it down the stairs. Stefan walked a little slower, though, he'd been getting dressed over a shower when they walked in.

"It's fifty dollars a night if you wanna stay." Damon teased, Elena gave him a sarcastic 'ha-ha.' look before hurrying over to hug Stefan with a smile on her face.

Caroline left after grabbing a blood bag, but Bonnie was staying the night. She didn't want to stay at their dorm at Whitmore, and Stefan happily told her she could stay there before Damon had the chance to say it first.

Stefan and Elena wasted no time getting Elena's bags upstairs, and disappear up there themselves. Damon eyed Bonnie as she walked into the kitchen. She hadn't said much to him, just "Hey." and "Yeah, it was fun." when he asked if she had a good time.

She looked tired though, so he wasn't surprised. He felt like he should go up stairs, it's what he would normally do, but instead he walked into the kitchen as well. Leaning against the counter, he eyed Bonnie. She looked a little different. Her brown skin was a bit darker which made her eyes stand out more, and her hair was a little lighter in tone.

As she looked in the fridge for something to eat, he found his eyes flickering down to her ass in the denim shorts she was wearing, along her legs, and down to her bare feet. Her toenails were red.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a small smirk, and she closed the fridge door, giving him a little bit of a strange look when she turned around.

"Uh, you? Nah, not really." Bonnie chuckled, expecting him to smile at her more, but instead his face fell a little and she realized he was serious.

"What, did you miss me?" she asked, her eyes scanning his face.

Damon licked at his lips, "I did, yeah."

Her face warmed just a tad, and she opened her mouth to speak, but instead just smiled, unsure of what to say. It took her another moment to catch up to her thoughts.

"Well, we're going to Hawaii next week, maybe you should come." Bonnie proposed, placing her hands behind her back.

He nodded, and his eyes flickered down to her neck to look at the sharks tooth necklace she was wearing. Damon had no intention of looking any lower at the v-neck cotton crop-top she was wearing, however, something caught his eyes.

His lips pulled up into a full grin as he saw the distinct shape of barbell nipple piercings underneath her shirt. He was positive she hadn't had those when she left.

"Hmmm." he hummed a little stepping closer to her, "So, Bon Bon, when did you get your little accessories."

Bonnie wasn't sure what he was talking about at first, but when she realized her face went hot. She hadn't been flustered about people knowing before, Elena and Caroline knew, anyone who happened to look at her chest probably knew, but something about Damon noticing made her warm.

"When we got to Florida." she replied slowly, her heart speeding up as he stopped about a half a foot in front of her, towering above her.

Damon tilted his head to the side, giving her a teasing look, "Naughty girl." 

* * *

_\- If you want this continued as a smut oneshot, let me know._


	10. 10

_**Request:** High heels_

In high heels, Bonnie was four inches taller. Her head was past Damon's shoulder, and if he was being completely honest, he didn't like it. Something about the tiny woman suddenly being taller bothered him.

It wasn't that she didn't look good, because damn, she had a pair of legs.  
It was the fact he enjoyed towering above her, the way her head lined up perfectly with his collarbones. In an obvious sense it might have seemed like this was about being overpowering; but, that certainly wasn't it. There was just _something_ about her face being so close to his chest…

So when she came walking into the grill wearing a pair of deep blue four inch heels for her date with, you're not gonna believe this….Matt. He was displeased for two reasons.

"Of all the men in the world…" Damon mumbled to himself, "Matt Donovan."

In what world, were Matt and Bonnie even remotely compatible? The man was ridiculously prejudice against vampires as well as most supernatural beings, and you'd think for a black woman, prejudice of any kind would be a turn off… Damon didn't like the idea of Donovan anywhere near _his_ little witch.

Damon realized the possessiveness of that thought as quickly as he realized he'd thought 'his' and not 'the'. He realized, as much as he thought of her as his, he thought of himself as hers. He watched Bonnie pass him, her eyes only flickering over him for a second before she went to meet Matt at a booth.

If Bonnie was going to wear heels for a date with anyone, he decided as he hurried to put money on the bar before standing up, it was gonna be him.


	11. 11

_**Request:** Bonnie and Damon's kid sneaks into their bed._

You'd think at five minutes after midnight, you could lie in bed with the love of your life, and have nothing disturb you. This may have been true at one point…

However, as Damon pulled Bonnie over to him by the waistband of her panties, his other hand grabbing a fistful of her nightgown, he was already wondering if they'd actually be able to get away with having some alone time.  
She giggled softly as he kissed her lips, and slid her arms around her neck.

After a few second, they both could hear their bedroom door creak, and a soft grumble come from a few feet away.

"Don't move." Bonnie whispered, "Maybe she will go back to bed."

Damon looked at her face through the dim light, lying perfectly still.  
However, a weight pressed down on the bed, and in a split second a tiny cuddly human being was smack down in between them, her hands on both their faces, legs on their torsos.

"She went to bed alright." Damon teased, and pulled his arm from underneath their daughter, hooking it around her. He slid to the side a bit, so she fell completely onto the bed, and rolled her over onto her stomach with his arm still around her.

"What're you doin' awake little miss?" he asked the sleepy little girl.

Their daughter reached her hands out to pull Bonnie closer to her, and kept her hands resting on her face as she yawned.

"Just wants Mommy an Daddy." she whispered, the side of one her feet pressing into Damon's stomach uncomfortably, but he didn't move.

Bonnie smiled, and leaned in to kiss her daughter's face, the girl was already falling back to sleep. But they both already knew trying to convince her to go back to bed would prove a failure, and honestly, she was too cute. Neither of them wanted to disturb her.


	12. 12

_**Request:** Bon has a piece of glass stuck in her foot and won't let Damon help._

"Bon… Let me help you." Damon chuckled from across the room as he watched her trying to get a piece of glass out of her foot with a pair of tweezers.

"I'm not completely helpless!" Bonnie snapped back at him, and he put his hands up as he walked over.

"Jeesh, what's your problem?" he asked putting his hands back down.

She exhaled loudly and looked up at him, "Well, I dunno. I have a piece of glass, stuck. in. my. freakin' foot!"

He shook his head with a grin and sunk to his knees on the floor, leaning against the couch, and taking her right foot in his hand.

"I didn't drop the glass, don't take it out on me." Damon's eyes flickered up at her. Bonnie pulled her foot away, refusing his help.

"Everything is usually your fault, so, just take this one." Bonnie mumbled, though she was mostly kidding, and grumpy.

He rolled his eyes and leaned in, "My fault hmm?" he asked, "Well, here's what I think about that…"

He nuzzled his face against the side of her thigh, and started making weird snorting noises,and she laughed, tipping over a little bit. He used this to his advantage grabbing her foot to get the piece of glass out.


	13. 13 - EXPLICIT-

_**Request:** Bonnie and Damon in the shower 'trying' to stay platonic._

 **EXPLICIT**

* * *

Damon was a little startled when he suddenly heard Bonnie's voice outside the shower, and her fingers tapping on the steamy glass door. He'd forgotten to lock the door.

"Can I join you?" she said, and he stopped with his hands in his hair that he was rinsing, and thought he was hallucinating or something.

"You do realize I'm naked, right?" he replied, looking to the side, not exactly telling her no.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and opened the shower door a little, the steam rushing out. "No shit, but you're taking forever and we have to leave in ten minutes to meet everyone."

The downside to staying at the Salvatore house during the summer away from Whitmore was having to wait for Damon. He was slower than all hell, ironically enough... Before he could say anything else she'd pulled off her clothing and slid into the shower. He watched as she moved underneath one of the showerheads, water soaking into her dark hair, and running down her gorgeous body beading against her skin. Eying her, it didn't take very long until he was standing there, fully erect, and swallowing hard.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked, leaning against one of the walls of the shower, referring to then, and later, their plans for the day. Trying to ignore the pulsing of his cock as water sprinkled down on him.

Bonnie's eyes trailed down from his face, all the way down his body, seeing his hard cock. Let's be honest, if she wasn't in the shower, she would still be soaking wet between her legs. She licked at her lips, trying to calm her heart beat. Bonnie hadn't slept with anyone since Enzo, and they'd broken up a month before - he was of course still trying to get her back.

"Well..." she started, "Now depends on how good your footing is when wet... Later, you already know we're going to the beach."

Damon's looked at her face, tilting his head to the side, and smirking.  
"Enzo still trying to get you back?" he asked, and she nodded, biting at her lower lip, sliding her arms around his neck, stepping even closer, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Seems you've found a replacement." he cocked an eyebrow, and looked down at his cock, "Better model too."

She smiled, "Nah, you're not a replacement. He was just the substitute. "

"A poor one."

Bonnie gasped when suddenly Damon grabbed her by the hips, pulling her upwards, making her wrap her legs around him. All in the same second, he turned around, pinning her back against the glass wall of the shower.  
Leaning in, he captured her lips with his, keeping one hand on her ass holding her up, the other slid onto her face, and back, tangling his fingers in her hair.

With a ridiculous amount of talent, he guided the tip of his hard cock into her pussy without his hands, and slowly started pushing it further into her.  
"You like that?" he asked breaking the kiss, talking against her lips.

Bonnie exhaled, biting at her lip, tightening her legs, "Mmm, yes."  
He slid his cock into her slowly until he filled her completely, and then pulled out of her at an antagonizing slow pace. When he was almost completely out of her, he thrust forward hard.

She inhaled, moaning a little, her fingers sliding up into his hair, pulling at it.  
Damon started to thrust his cock into her hard, and fast the next time he pulled outwards. Her skin against the glass wall made a slick sliding noise.  
Pulling his hand from her hand, he gripped her ass tightly with both hands, fucking her harder, listening to her moans echo in the shower.

Bonnie pulled at his hair harder, and he grunted, leaning forward to lean down and bite at her shoulder playfully, but hard enough to make her moan louder.  
"Ohhh, fuck!" she gasped, rocking her hips against his.

Damon moved one of his hands from her ass, but then brought it back to it in a hard smack, and there was a small clatter as Bonnie tilted her head back and it knocked against the shower wall.

"Come for me." he husked into her ear, speeding up his pace even further, he could feel the walls of her hot wet pussy tighten around his cock, and he fucked her even harder. Bonnie's eyelids were fluttered, and before she knew it, her hips were twitching, and her thighs tightening.

Damon groaned against her shoulder she came, her pussy tightening even more, but he didn't stop his hard, quick pace, trying to drive her over the edge.

"Good girl." he whispered, and smacked her ass before saying "Again."


	14. 14

_**Request** \- Another zombie apocalypse based drabble?  
_

"Will you marry me?"

Those words had come out, completely out of nowhere from Damon's mouth. At least Bonnie had thought they were random… They were both nearly butt naked, the only clothing between them was Bonnie's panties. Damon was on top of her, having been kissing along her neck while she whispered a string of loving words to him.

"W-What?" Bonnie whispered, thinking she was losing her mind, until Damon reached over over to the side of the bed, bringing up a black ring box, and setting it on her chest.

"What are you asking me?" she questioned, still unsure of what the hell was going on.

Groaning Damon let out a long breath. Would she understand his reasoning or would she refuse him? Either way this went he had to try anyway.

"Bonnie, I am asking you to accept this ring and a promise that the moment this hell is over I will make you mine in marriage." He cringe slightly at his own question knowing it was early to ask this sort of thing, but he was positive he didn't want to lose a second with her.

Breathing slowly he calmed his thumping heart, and leaned down to kiss her again before pulling away, and speaking softly. "I have never had another woman like you and I never want another woman."

Shaking his head he growled, and out of nowhere he spilled the words more confidently. "That Z today made me realize I could lose you in a second, and I can't have that so I'm asking you to be my wife." At the last word he sucked in a breath, and closed his eyes. Would she say no?

Bonnie's heart was beating so hard in her chest as she listened to him. It was so sudden, it was a little dizzying. Bonnie only felt hope, and he was her hope, he was everything she had. Damon was hers, and she didn't want to be anything less than all of his.

It was a little hard to breath, and her eyes were getting a little wet when he closed his eyes. She said the only thing she could as she exhaled. "Yes."

A smile pulled at her lips and she used her hands that were on his face to pull his face down to hers. "Yes." she giggled after a second, and captured his lips with hers, kissing him deeply. Her arms sliding around his neck, holding him close to her.


	15. 15

_**Request** \- Damon has to collect Bonnie's drunk ass from a party._

"I swear…" Damon grumbled as he pushed his way through the crowd of drunk college douchebags, "I did not sign up for this."

He really hadn't signed up for it. Damon would have much rather been at home, drinking some bourbon, reading a - wait a second, when the hell did he become a eighty year old man?

He chuckled once at his thought, "About 97 years ago." he mumbled to himself. Placing his hand on the shoulders of two rather broad shouldered jocks, he broke their conversation apart, sending them tumbling onto their asses on the red solo cup covered floor.

"Bonnie Bennett." Damon called out, and pulled the attention of a few people, "Hey, do you know where Bonnie Bennett is?"

"W-Who?" one of the girls giggled as she was leaning against another girl.

"Bonnie Bennett, about five foot one, light brown skinned, emerald eyes, sassy little spit fire, has a tattoo on her-" he was about to continue but then one of the guys spoke up.

"Ohh! Bennyyy, BonnBonnnny Bennyyy. Yeahhh, man, I saw her, she's like, around."

Damon rolled his blue eyes, and turned away from him, continuing through the house. He finally got someone sober enough to tell him where Bonnie was, at least in the general sense of 'that room'. So, he walked into the room, a lot of the people were passed out, or making out. Thankfully not at the same time…

"Hey!" he said when his eyes flickered over to Bonnie, who was seriously wasted, but that didn't seem to stop the guy with his hands all over her from trying to score. There were dozens of drunk couples making out at the party, but, Damon wasn't going to have one of them include Bonnie.

"Hey Romeo, get your hands off her." Damon ordered, but before the guy could move he grabbed him by the back of his t-shirt, and pulled him off the couch, tossing him on the floor.

"What the fuck man?" was heard vaguely behind him, and when the guy tried to pull on his leg, he casually lifted one of his black boots, and kicked him square in the face with the side of it. This shut him up, as he tilted backwards, passing out.

Bonnie's eyes flickered around, confused, and she gave him a weird, mildly annoyed look.

"Damon…what the hell are you doing here?" she slurred, licking at her lips.

Damon didn't waste any time bending down, sliding his arms underneath her body, and picking her up bridal style. He turned around and headed out of the room.

"I'm your uber driver, what do you think?" he said sarcastically, and she exhaled, her lips vibrating as he carried her out of the party.


	16. 16

_**Request** \- Nightmares_

Tossing, turning, sweating, mumbling, more tossing and turning. Damon was watching The Bennster, his new nickname for Bonnie, rolling around like a crazy person in her sleep.

The road had been too icy for her to feel safe driving home earlier that evening, so, now at two in the morning, Bonnie was asleep on the couch in the living room. Damon had offered her one of the many rooms in the boarding house, but for some reason she insisted on sleeping on the couch.

He was just sitting on the other couch, watching her, because that's not creepy... Hey, he had been reading until her incoherent babbling and obvious distress distracted him.

Bonnie gasped for the twentieth time and rolled over in what looked like a painful manner, nearly falling off the couch. Damon tossed his book to the side, and decided to get involved in whatever nightmares she was having.  
He knelt down near the couch just as she almost rolled onto the floor, keeping her where she was.

"Bonnie." he said slowly, and she stirred.

"Bonnie wake up." Damon repeated, sliding a hand underneath her back, moving her to sit up, forcing her to wake up whether she wanted to or not.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, "W-what are you doing?"

He stood up, keeping a hand on one of her shoulders as he sat down on the couch, and then pulled her over to him. Damon wrapped one arm around her, and used the other to lay her head against him.

"What's going on? What were you dreaming about?" he asked, and started running his fingers along her dark hair.

Bonnie was confused, and half asleep, but mumbled, "I don't even remember."

Damon chuckled, and moved his hands down to her waist, pulling her up onto his lap, and she didn't object, just lying her sleepy head on his shoulder, pulling her knees up.

"Okay, go back to sleep." he whispered, and ran his hand along her back.

"You're the one who woke me up." she said grumpily, her forehead creasing.

Damon wrapped his free arm around her waist, and continued to rub her back in slow circles, not saying anything, just listening to her breath growing shallow as she fell back to sleep.


	17. 17 - EXPLICIT-

I created a smut specific bamon drabble request post on tumblr, with numbered options to chose from.

NSFW/Explicit.  
 _  
 **Request:** 41 \- Under the table hand action while at a public dinner/event._

How does one focus on having a conversation with a business broker when their husband hand is on their thigh? Of course, others were seated at the table, but, for some reason Bonnie was who this man had decided to strike up a conversation with.

The decorative table cloth along the table was just long enough to pil against everyone's laps. So, when Damon slid his hand underneath the table, and Bonnie's knee length dress up a little, his fingers splayed along her plump left thigh, no one really noticed. It might have also helped that most of the other guests were full of wine and the first course.

Bonnie's eyes flickered over to Damon. His lips pulled up a small smirk and he sipped at his drink with his free hand. She smiled a little back at him, wondering what he was up to, while trying to pay attention to what was being said to her. Thankfully, just as Damon's hand slid in between her thighs, someone else started talking to the man across the table from her.

Damon's fingers pressed up against her pussy that was underneath the fabric of her white lace panties. Bonnie bit at her lip, not objecting in the least, casually and very slowly, moving her chair just a fraction closer to his. This allowing his hand better access to the wet warmness between her legs.  
Damon made eye contact with her as he started to rub in hard slow circles against where her clit was underneath the fabric. Bonnie inhaled a little, trying to contain any sounds she wanted to make. Her thighs spreading further, her eyes shifted around to make sure no one had noticed. They all seemed preoccupied with other things. Thank God, they were sitting on the side of the table away from the entrance of the room, and the room was dimly lit.

Bonnie quickly slid her left hand underneath the table, and slid it along Damon's lap. Feeling his erection straining against the fabric of his suit pants, she unzipped them, and slid her fingers into them. Slowly she eased his hard cock out of the opening in his boxers, and his pants.

Damon's rubbing of her pussy grew faster, she stroke his cock slowly at first, then he put applied even more pressure to his circle. Bonnie's hips were started to rock a little, if they rocked anymore, her chair would be moving.  
Damon grunted queitly as her hand on his cock started moving faster.

Bonnie lifted her free hand to her mouth, and pressed the side of it against her lips, stifling the small moan that was trying to bubble from them.  
Damon swallowed hard, having a hard time keeping quiet himself, and tugged at his black tie. His cock throbbing in her hand, and the wetness dripping from Bonnie's pussy was only turning him on more.

"Fuck." Bonnie whispered against her hand, taking a deep breath.

Where was a empty room when you needed one?


	18. 18 -MATURE-

_**Request** \-  34: Over the knee spanking._

Mature/Explicit 

"You're a naughty girl." Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear as he slowly slid off her dress in the dimness of the bedroom.

"Oh yeah, hmmm?" Bonnie asked, pressing her lips to his.

Their lips melted together, hot, and craving for everything they could give to each other. Her dress hit the floor, piling at her ankles, and she stepped out of it. Damon slid a hand down, cupping her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, and he felt Bonnie's fingers moving to undo the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Yes, you are." he told her as the kiss broke, and he helped her take his shirt off. His shirt fell to the floor, and Bonnie looked up at him with wide green eyes, biting at her bottom lip.

"What do naughty girls get?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Damon grabbed her wrist gently, and turned a little, walking backwards over to the bed, and pulling her down to sit on his lap. Her back against his chest, he slid a hand up and undid the clasp on her bra.

"Naughty girls get spankings." he tilted his head down a little, breathing against her neck.

Bonnie let him tug her strapless bra off the rest of the way and toss it to the floor, leaving her only in her pair of lace panties.

"Then spank me." she whispered.

In a fraction of a second Damon had grabbed onto her hips, lifted her up, and turned her over his knees. She blinked, looking at the floor.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he asked, and his hand came down against one of her plump ass cheeks with a hard smack.

Bonnie inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, tilting her head forwards so her hair was hanging down. "N-no."

Damon smacked her ass in the same place a little harder, the flesh of her ass wiggling. He listened to her moan softly, her hips jerking once. Grinning he grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them downwards to her thighs.

Bringing his left hand back up, he brought it down to spank her ass on the side that had not yet been smacked. This time it really stung. He didn't give her any time to savor in the after-string of it, smacking her ass again, and then again within seconds of the other. Alternating sides of her ass, and moving up and down along the curve of her ass, each round of smacks was a little harder than the last.

By the time he slowed down a little, Bonnie was breathing heavily, and her pussy soaking wet. Her hips twitching, her ass cheeks stinging, her face was flushed as well.

Damon brought his hand down in one last smack against her ass. Then his hand just rested against the hot reddened skin there.

"Good girl." he told her, "You like that?"

"Mmmm y-yes." her breath hitched in her throat, and she started to rock her hips a little.

Damon knew what she needed, and pulled her up by the waist.

"Lay down, so I can eat your pussy, my _good girl._ "


	19. 19 -EXPLICIT-

_**Request -** 23, house chores._

 **-EXPLICIT-**

Damon walked out into the kitchen that morning having just woken up about twenty minutes before. Bonnie's eyes flickered over to him from her place at the kitchen sink. His black hair was messy on his head, hanging over his forehead, he was shirtless, his grey flannel pajama bottoms sitting low and crooked on his hips.

"Good morning sunshine." she said sweetly, rinsing off plates she'd just washed.

"I'm surprised you're awake." he commented, stepping a little closer, raking his fingers through his hair.

Bonnie chuckled, and turned her head away from him to pay attention to what she was doing. "It's eleven in the morning."

"Oh, wow." Damon replied, not having known he had slept so long. Thankfully neither of them had to work, it was Sunday.

He stepped over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her from behind. He smiled a little, pressing his head to the side, remembering the night before, which hadn't really ended until around 1am. As Bonnie continued to rinse off dishes she could feel the reaction to what he was thinking about pressing up against her.

"Looks like we're not the only ones awake." she teased him, a warm wetness pooling between her legs already. He aroused her so easily, all he had to do was breath against her neck, or run his hands along her thighs. Both of these things he was started to do right that moment after her comment.

"Don't act like you don't want me." Damon whispered against her hair, playing with her.

Bonnie bit at her lip, and then sighed. "I really need to get this done, we have more stuff to do before the dinner party tonight."

He groaned softly, sliding his nose along the back of her head to the side near her ear.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to multitask." Damon breathed, and this was all it took for Bonnie to willingly arch her back, pushing her ass against him further, and let him shove her pajama bottoms and panties down.

Pulling his hard cock through the opening of his pajama pants, Damon wasted no time sliding his thick length into her wet pussy. His hips immediately started to rock back and forth at a steady, pace. Bonnie moaned, her bare feet spread apart a bit on the tile flooring as she worked to continue rinsing dishes.

However, as a few more minutes went by, Damon started to fuck her harder, making bounce forwards and backwards a little. Her hands holding the dishes were almost to shaky to rinse them, and water was splashing onto her face, and the counter, and her upper arms.

"Ohh, fuck, baby." she moaned tilting her head down, breathing heavily as she quickly came, her juices spilling out along his cock, but he didn't stop fucking her yet.

Finally she got the last dish rinsed, and she didn't want him to stop, she didn't want to move, but he pulled his cock out of her. Damon smacked her on the ass hard.

"Get your ass in the living room so I can put those DVD's back in the cabinet." he ordered, and she nearly tripped over her own feet rushing to the living room as he walked behind her.

Damon moved over onto the floor in front of the open cabinet, a pile of DVD's they'd been sorting through on the carpet. He laid down on his back, and Bonnie dropped to the floor quick as hell to climb onto his cock, straddling him.

As Damon worked to put the DVD's away, he had to admit it was a little difficult, with her pussy tightening around his throbbing cock. She bounced on top of him vigorously, moaning as he grunted a little, starting to thrust his hips upwards to match her pace. Each time she came she got tighter around him, and both their laps and thighs were soaking wet.

"A-Alright." Damon moaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her off of him thought he didn't want to, "Time to fix the couch cushions."

However Bonnie had different plans because she laid on her back with her legs spread open, and pulled him by his hair.

"No."

Damon didn't need anything else to ditch the house chores, and climb in between her legs, sliding his cock back into her. Leaning down he placed his face near her shoulder, kissing at it as he thrusted his length into her pussy harder, and faster, and then even harder until the muscles in his legs were hurting, and she was moaning so loud, he was positive the neighbors on all sides of them could hear it.

"I'm gonna come." he moaned into her ear, knowing he needed to pull out soon.

Bonnie had already come so many times it was hard to count, and her head was spinning, she couldn't make out a coherent word.  
Giving her one more back arching orgasm and listening to her choke out a moan, he quickly pulled his cock out of her, and sat up on his knees.

Stroking his length with his hand, he moaned, his hips jerking, and in a second his warm seed was dripping out heavily onto her stomach, and along his fingers.


	20. 20

_**Request:** Piggyback ride. _

"Come on! The water is fine!" Damon yelled out to Bonnie who was still standing on the beach, her sunglasses positioned perfectly on her face, her purple and yellow bikini contrasting beautifully with her brown skin.

"You're a vampire! You don't get cold!" she yelled back at him, giving no shits about anyone who might be listening, most people were a few yards away anyway, and Damon was the only one there with super hearing.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Get. In. Here!" he yelled again, and she pulled off her sunglasses, and put a hand on her hip.

"Make me!" Bonnie challenged him, which in hindsight was a poor choice.

They were waiting on Stefan, Elena and Caroline to get to the beach, they were the first two to get there. Normally they didn't get along very well, but Damon was being particularly playful that day, and she wasn't sure why.

Damon got a _'Oh I will'_ look on his face, cocking an eyebrow up, tilting his head down and started out of the water locking his eyes on her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! I was kidding!" Bonnie said quickly taking several quick steps back, but it was too late, Damon was already standing in front of her, towering above her, his skin and hair dripping with water.

"Too late sweet-stuff, this boat is leaving and you're gonna be on it." he said and grabbed her up, pulling her onto his back, giving her no choice but to wrap her arms and legs around him if she didn't want to fall on the ground.

"Damon!" she yelled, her sunglasses falling to the sand.

"All aboard!" Damon took off running into the water.

Bonnie squealed, and before she knew it she had to hold her breath as they went barreling underneath the water, still holding onto him.


	21. 21

"Tell me Damon, when I walked away from you, and you chose not to come after me, and you laid in that box for three years, how did it feel? Because from outside, from here, it fucking sucked." Bonnie exhaled heavily, her green eyes glistening with a light layer of tears she was forcing herself to keep hidden along her lashline.

Damon stared at her from the several foot distance between them. His head was spinning, yet, seemed missing all in the same moment. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Though, in reality, it had actually been so long, so agonisingly long.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked her, his wide blue eyes transfixed on her, "You think it was easy for me?"

He stepped closer to her, watching her lips purse a little as she continued to fight her tears. His heart aching in his chest, in ways he didn't know were possible until Bonnie Bennett.

"Watching you cry, standing there while you walked away from me, knowing I had broken your heart, it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, Bon." Damon told her, closing the distance more, until just a foot was between them, and he stared down at her, waves for eyes, "I thought of you every second, and when it hurt too much to think about you, when I couldn't hold on to a conscious thought, I dreamt of you. All I want is for you to be happy, alive. That's why I left, so you could be safe, and happy."

Bonnie shook her head, her tears dripping down her cheeks, and she took a deep breath, laughing weakly.

"You're an idiot…" she sniffled, looking back at him, "You're an idiot because you can't see how much I love you. I love you Damon, and I wasn't safe, or happy without you." she raised a hand to wave it around, "I was miserable, and I almost died."

Damon stayed silent, just watching her with pained eyes as she spoke.

"I'm alive right now, because of you. I wasn't safe without you. I don't want to be _safe._ " Bonnie took a very small step closer, her voice louder, yet somehow passionately gentle, "I want to be happy. You make me happy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I could go back, I would beg you to stay."

He swallowed hard, his cold undead heart beating harder in his chest, and he lifted his hands to cup her face with both of them.

 _You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
_ Bonnie's words echoed in his head.

"If I could go back, I would stay." Damon whispered, running his thumbs along her cheeks, " _You_ are the best thing that has ever happened to _me_. I love you, Bonnie. I'm so sorry."

In a second, their lips were against each others. Whether Bonnie had leaned up, or Damon had leaned down to seal the deal, did not matter. All that mattered, was their lips had connected at the same moment, warm, melting into each other's like they were meant to be there. It wasn't a passionately furious kiss - no, it was one of desperate, and completely love. One between two people who had been through so much together, that while their lips searched each other's, tears dripped down their faces, and their hands held onto each other with the utmost softness.

Bonnie leaned back from the kiss to take a breath, but then leaned back up to kiss his lips several times, in quick, suctioning kisses.

"I love you so much, so much. God, I love you." Damon whispered shakily, pulling her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her, and listening to her repeat his words into his shoulder, her tears dripping onto him, his grey shirt absorbing the moisture.

"I love you, I love you…"


	22. 22 -EXPLICIT-

_**Request:** 13 and 36 \- Vibrator play, cuff restraints._

 **EXPLICIT**

"If you want my help, you're gonna have to...agree to a little something of my own accord." Damon whispered huskily into Bonnie's ear as he hovered over her body on her bed.

She was still fully dressed in her pajamas, but he could tell she was soaking wet, and based on the little spectacle he'd walked into a few minutes before - seeing her with her hand between her legs, he could guess what she wanted. But what he was going to give her, wasn't exactly what she probably had in mind.

Five minutes later, Bonnie's wrists and ankles were cuffed to the bed with leather cuffs, chains extending from them, giving her only a few inches of movement. She was nervous, but, he had slowly stripped her off all her clothes beforehand, and having Damon's hands running along her body had already aroused her to a ridiculous extent.

"Remember, if you feel uncomfortable, just say sunglasses." he chuckled as he slid up off the bed, he was serious though - the point of the safe word was to make sure she was alright.

Damon disappeared from the room for only a split second, speeding back in onto the bed, sitting beside her, holding an open package from the mail, that was already opened - by him.

"You got this in the mail today. Were you going to try and get to the mail first, hmm? Hide it from me?" he questioned teasingly, pulling the unwrapped purple and silver vibrator wand from the box, along with a set of batteries he'd popped into the box before coming in.

Bonnie's face flushed red, and she was unsure of what to say, her feet were moving just a little in their cuffs... He opened the compartment where the batteries went, and put them in, before leaning over to her bedside table, and pulling out a small bottle of baby oil and scooting closer to her.

"You're being oftly quiet..." he commented, sliding down to lay beside her, propped up a little with one arm, and against her pillows, moving her arm just a little. "Tell me, BonBon, have you been a good girl..." he asked, snapping the bottle of oil open and putting a little on the tips of his fingers, his hand moving to her spread legs, hovering just above her warm arousal.

"...or, have you been a bad girl?" Damon finished his question, and his fingers slid down, spreading the oil along the already wet folds of her pussy, his fingers circle just around her clit, not touching it directly.

Bonnie inhaled sharply, her hips twitched a little just at his hand touching her.  
"G-good, I've been a good girl." she told him.

He chuckled deeply in her ear, his breath hot against her skin.  
"I think you're lying... You've been a very naughty girl." he whispered, "Only good girls get my cock. You know what naughty girls get?"

"W-What?" she questioned, her heart fluttering in her chest as his hand slid out from in between her legs.

Damon pushed the button on the wand, the vibrating silicone head sounded, at it's lowest setting. "Oh, I think..." he pushed it up a setting, "...you know." and then finally at it's highest setting, the sound of the vibration it made was loud, and intense, making the barrel of the wand vibrate as well against the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, he had the wand between her legs, and pressed the vibrating head to her pussy with no build up of speed - just straight up highest setting possible against the oily wet warmth of her. With the vibration against her clit, Bonnie's hips instantly jerked a bit, and she gasped. Damons started to move the wand just a little, up and down along her clit as it vibrated heavily.  
Watching her chest rise and fall with her breaths that grew heavier. Her hips grinding against the vibrator, her feet and wrists pulling at the cuffs as she struggled to contain herself, and the want she want to touch herself.

"Ohhh, fuck..." she moaned, leaning her head back, her eyes closed, and Damon put more pressure with the wand, hearing her heart pounding, blood rushing through her body.

"Oh, god.. oh, shit, oh... my..oh,mhmhm.." Bonnie had a hard time making out coherent words, and she grew close to her first orgasm, after just a few minutes, the muscles in her thighs tightening, her pussy was already dripping along the vibrator, and the sheets underneath her.

Damon watched her face through strands of her hand, a grin on his face, and he licked his lips, turning her head against to whisper into her ear.  
"Are you gonna come for me?" he asked her, and was answered with a desperate, _"Mhmmhnnn."_

Her moans grew louder, her hips jerking against the vibrator as she orgasmed, but he didn't stop, keeping the wand on her sensitive clit, watching as she grew more, and more overwhelmed, wriggling on the bed.

"Oh fuck! Oh D-Damon!" Bonnie gasped as she orgasmed again, her eyelids fluttering.

"What do you want Bonnie?" Damon asked her sweetly, "Tell me what you want."

She inhaled deeply, searching for her words, "I-I want.. I want your cock, oh fuck, I want your cock."

He chuckled darkly, and then growled lowly, "Well too bad, you can't have it. Only good girls get to have my cock, you know that. Don't you Bon Bon?"

Bonnie whined desperately in a moan, her legs shaking as her hips continued to jerk restlessly against the wand. Her moans echoing through her bedroom of the boarding house, and through the bottom of the closed door.

"If you tell me you're a good girl, maybe I'll believe you. Are you a good girl Bonnie?" Damon questioned, starting to pressing the wand harder against her clit, moving it in a circle.

"Yes, yes I'm a good girl." she moaned, her back arching with her hips grinding.

He grinned closing his own eyes as he continued to whisper into her ear.  
"I don't think I believe you. Maybe you don't want my cock." he chuckled breathily, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

"Maybe you don't want my body pressed up against yours, my hands in your hair, as I pound my hard cock into you." he growled again, **"Do you want that, baby? Are you a good girl?"**

Bonnie was growing frustrated with his teasing her, her pussy throbbing against the vibrator, and she turned her head opening her eyes to growl back at him, "No! I'm a naughty girl, I'm a naughty girl who wants you to fuck me."

Damon grinned at her, and with his free hand, he slid his pants and boxers to his knees, then kicked them off.

With a click, the vibrator was off and he pull it away from her, setting it on the bed before whispering with an amused smirk, _"Good girl."_


	23. 23

"I um…dad…I'm pregnant." Bonnie blurted out in the middle of the kitchen, where her father was standing a few feet away stirring sauce in a pot on the stove.

Rudy turned his head to look at her with wide eyes. They were the only two in the house, waiting for their guests to arrive.

"Y-You're what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, setting the wooden the spoon down, with a 'excuse me' look on his face.

"I'm pregnant. I found out a week ago. I'm-I'm going to tell Damon tonight." she repeated, biting at her lower lip.

Rudy blinked, and looked the side, then nodded, "Well. That settles it. Damon's dead."

Bonnie laughed, "Daddy!"

Her father's serious face turned into a grin, and he laughed, moving over to pull her into his arms, as she laughed.

"I mean, we're married for god's sake…" she squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head, giggling into his shoulder.

Rudy chuckled, and squeezed her tightly in his arms.

 **"I'm so happy for you sweetheart."**


	24. 24

**Request:** Drabble where Bonnie and Damon are teenagers.

 **A/N:** _This drabble is all human to fit with Damon being a teenager. To still have there be an slight age difference, Bonnie is 16 in this and Damon is 18. It takes place in the late nineties._

* * *

"I think maybe I should just go to Whitmore after graduation." Bonnie spoke as she walked slowly down the sidewalk. The towering dark haired male beside her, looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't sure." Damon said, with a slight inflection of curiousity as to why the sudden change in her thought process about what to do after high school. The girl was beyond smart, she'd skipped several grades, and was a senior just like him, though she was two years younger. Sometimes he couldn't even keep up with her.

She exhaled, looking over at him, shuffling the two huge books she had in her arms. "I'm not sure, Damon."

He chuckled lightly, and reached over, grabbing the books from her arms without answering, and carrying them for her. He was much stronger than her, and could carry them easily with one arm. Damon was very mature looking for his age. The only others that even compared to him were the other football players.

Damon was six foot two, broad shoulders, well built with muscles but not bulky, he was still a little soft. He was built like a quarterback, which made sense because he was a quarterback. You couldn't tell from looking at him, he didn't have the stereotypical jock look. His hair was shaggy, he wore band t-shirts, and combat boots. He drove a weathered camaro, and drank bourbon he stole from his father.

"You could go somewhere so much better, Bon. You're way smarter than any of the Whitmore pricks." he told her, shoving his free hand into the pocket of his jeans.

Bonnie smiled a little from her place beside him as they stopped to wait for a crossing light to turn white. She was an entire foot shorter than him at five foot two, and was very slightly built. She was slender, though with wider hips, and plump thighs. Her curly hair reached her shoulders, it was dark, soft, and poofed out around her head, smelling mostly like white rain, and coconut oil. She had been a cheerleader until a year before, but, she _hated_ it, and now that she had to focus on graduation, she was way too busy. She mirrored Damon in the respect that neither of them looked stereotypical. Bonnie was usually clad in acid wash shorts, with a pair of black tights that usually had several unintentionally tears in them, baggy t-shirts, and chucks.

"Damon, you're going to Whitmore after grad." she reminded him.

He looked at her as the light signaled they could walk.

"...and I'm a prick, so return to previous statement." Damon said casually, waving his hand around after pulling it from his pocket as they crossed the street.

Bonnie laughed a little, shaking her head.

"You know, actually, I've been thinking I don't want to go to Whitmore." he told her as they rounded a corner, the late afternoon sun shining down on them. It was early spring, just a few months until graduation.

"What? Where would you go?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

Damon shrugged, "I've been thinking about taking a year or so off school, driving around the country."

"When exactly were you going to tell me this?" Bonnie questioned, turning around to walk backwards so she could look at him.

"I haven't even decided, I just thought about it a week or so ago." he spoke, shrugged his shoulders.

The two of them had known each other since she was in sixth grade and he was in eighth. Bonnie was being bullied in the cafeteria for some bull middle schooler crap, by none other than Tyler Lockwood. Damon hadn't even known Bonnie other than by her name and that she sat in his Art class a few tables away. But when he heard the word 'bitch' come out of Tyler's mouth, he'd knocked two of the boys teeth right out of his mouth not three seconds later. Ever since then, Bonnie and Damon had been inseparable best friends. When Bonnie's best friend Caroline had moved, and Damon's first girlfriend Elena had dumped him for another football player freshman year, they were almost all each other had, and that was pretty okay with them.

Damon narrowed his eyes after a second, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to look at her.

"Wait a second, you weren't going to go to Whitmore just because you thought I'd be there?" he asked, and watched her light brown skinned face flush with a little color.

"W-What? No..." Bonnie insisted, "No... Why would I go to college just cause you're there, god D, not everything is about you." she huffed and turned around, starting to walk.

He chuckled under his breath and started after her. It wasn't difficult to catch up with her because of her short legs.

"Why don't you come with me? Travel with me for a year, then we can both decide where we want to go to college." Damon suggested, shoving his hand back in his pocket.

They stopped walking again, and she turned around giving him a curious look.

"You'd really want to ride around with me for an entire year?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He licked at his lips, pulling his hand out of his pocket and raking his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know...you are pretty annoying... you're kinda weird, and...I mean that face, what is that? No. Of course Bonnie, you're the only person I want to ride around with for a year."


	25. 25

_**Drabble request** \- None. Simply popped into my head._

* * *

"Are you trying to push me away? Cause it feels like you are." Bonnie spoke as she stood in front of Damon. It had taken almost a week and a half for her to even get a hold of him. He would not answer her calls, texts, and every single time she went to the boarding house suddenly he was not there.

"Maybe I am." Damon replied, standing with his arms folded across his chest, and that fimiliar stoic look on his face. That tension in his shoulders.

She stepped closer to him, and waved her hands around for a second shaking her head. "Well, it's not going to work." Bonnie looked at him with those emerald eyes of hers as she spoke, "What you did hurt me; but you're still my friend, my best friend, Damon. I care about you. I care about you in a multitude of ways, and that will never change. You saved my life, I forgave you for leaving."

Damon swallowed hard, looking at her with glimmering blue eyes. He was honestly at a loss for words, he simply unfolded her arms, and the look he gave her was that of a mix of genuine care, sadness, and happiness, thankfulness.

"But I swear to God, if you go on another trip of self hatred and run away, or lock yourself in a tomb, I'm going to come and kick your ass my self." Bonnie said seriously, but smiled at him, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, which fell back out second later.

He chuckled, some of the tension in the room being broken by their slight laughter, and the loving looks in their eyes as they stood before each other.

Bonnie's loving gaze grew even more gentle, and Damon's did too as she spoke. "If you ever feel that way again, come talk to me. We've both been through a lot; but, improptu vampire suicide isn't the answer."

Damon stepped closer to her, lifting his hand, and he brushed the loose hair behind her ear. "Thank you."


	26. 26 -EXPLICIT-

**EXPLICIT**

The second Bonnie and Damon walked into the front door after their Holiday weekend with the family, the boots, coats, gloves, hats, and scarves hit the floor. Bonnie and Damon were both mildly tipsy from the wine they had drank that night, and happy from the time they had spent with their loved ones. However, they were also craving each others company. The had spent 72 hours with their family, and 10 hours collectively driving to and from the boarding house. The long weekend had been filled with endless errands, gatherings, board games, food, movies, and good news.

However, now they were home. Alone. Finally...

Neither of them bothered to turn the lights on. Damon tossed the car keys onto the coffee table in the living room, and headed down the hallway to the bedroom first. Bonnie was working on unzipping the back of her red and and black dress, her dark curly hair pulled up into a now messy ponytail on her head.

"Bonnie!" Damon called for the bedroom, and she hurried down the hallway chuckling as she only got her zipper halfway down.

"Yessir?" she asked teasingly, and wiggled her hips a little as she leaned against the door frame.

Her devilishly handsome husband was standing near the end of their bed, with his white dress shirt undone, his tie on the floor, his hands on the silver metal belt buckle along the front of his dress pants. Bonnie eyed him up with her emerald eyes.

Damon looked at his beautiful wife, her light brown skin glowing in the light moonlight that shone through the curtains on the windows.

"Get your pretty ass over here." he ordered huskily, and she grinned at him. When she took a step forwards, he grabbed her by the waist of her dress and pulled her over to him.

Bonnie giggled, and stumbled a little, crashing into him. She loved when Damon took charge. Espeically when he was in a very dominate, giving mood. It was eleven at night, but she knew he would likely keep her up for some time...

"Whatcha going to do, hmm?" she asked him. At six foot tall, Damon towered above his five foot two inches tall love of his life.

He slid his hands down, and then up underneath her dress. Grabbing a hold of her pantyhose, he pulled them down, along with her panties, pulling them down to the top of her thighs, before he placed his hands on both of her ass cheeks.

"Maybe I should reward you, for being such a good girl this weekend?" Damon leaned down and whispered into her ear. Bonnie bit at her bottom lip, and looked up at him with her wide desire filled eyes.

"What's my reward?" Bonnie questioned, and made a soft sound of pleasure when he squeezed her ass tightly, pulling her up slightly onto her toes as he did so.

"I am." he told her, and she smiled happily at him.

After a moment, he let go of her butt to push her panties and pantyhose down further, helping her get them off, and tossing them to the side. He grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her up into his arms. Bonnie's legs and arms wrapped around him instinctively, and his hands found her ass again.

He kissed her lips affectionately, and she kissed him back with equal passion. Bonnie's fingers found their way into his pitch black hair, and when he squeezed her ass tightly, she tugged at it.

The soft sound of their heavy breathing, and small moans just from kissing, squeezing, and tugging, was enough to get them even more hot. As Bonnie bit at his bottom lip, he growled low. In one motion, Damon lifted her up to his face. Her leg's went right over his shoulders, her thighs resting on either side of his head. He held her up by her hips and ass.

Bonnie gasped surprised, and one of her hands went up to touch the cieling.  
He pushed her dress up further along her stomach, and took a slow lick of her wet pussy. His wife huffed a little, her toes curling as they dangle in the air.

"You like that?" he asked her, smirking as he felt her squirming in his hold.

"Yes..." she breathed, closing her eyes. His strong arms that kept her secure in such an erotic position aroused her even further.

Damon licked at his lips, and then gripped Bonnie's ass even tighter as he dove in and licked affectionately at her pink labia. Trailing his tongue up, he found her sensitive clit, and flicked his tongue over it several times. Listening to her soft moans, and hitches in her breath urged him on.

He licked at her clit in circles, up and down, side to side, until her wetness was dripping from her cunt and the lower half of his face was damp from it. Damon sucked her clit into his mouth, and softly suckled at it. Bonnie panted inbetween her moans, her hips squirming, and bucking slightly.

"F-Fuck!" she moaned, and her feet were flailing. Causing Damon to have to hold her even tighter so she didn't fall. He grunted, and huffed as he ate her out.

Her sweetness on his tongue, and her thighs tightening against his head...  
"Good girl, come for me." Damon told her as he paused to take a breath.  
He went back to giving attention to her clit, but after a moment, delved his tongue inside of her slit.

After several deep thrusts of his tongue inside of her, he licked back up to her clit. Slurping sounds were very evident, even with the sound of Bonnie's moaning, and gasping, huffing.

Damon let go of Bonnie's ass, and held her with one hand by her hips. With his left hand, he smacked Bonnie on her right asscheek. Her hips bucked, and she gasped at the stinging feeling. She loved every single thing he was doing...

He slapped her perfect ass again, hard, and then the left ass cheek, then the right again. The flesh of her ass wiggled, and the sound of his smacking filling the room as well.

It was only a matter of seconds before Bonnie orgasmed, not once, but twice moments right after the other. Damon growled as he licked up her juices, and then bit the thick flesh of her thigh hard; causing Bonnie to gasp and sputter even more, and leaving a nice mark on her skin.

He gave her right ass cheek a smack so hard that Bonnie bucked up and forwards, and nearly sent both of them to the floor.


	27. 27

**Request:** Bonnie co-sleeps with Damon and her's daughter.

* * *

At first, Rosalind had been comfortable sleeping on her down in her little minnie mouse bed, cuddling with her stuffies - but, when Damon started getting put on the grave yard shift, little Rose grew restless due to him being unable to tuck her in at night with Bonnie.

So, it wasn't a surprise, when for the 15th night in a row, Rose crawled into bed with Bonnie around 8:30pm. Bonnie was reading a book, just one light on; but, when she felt her daughter clumsily climb into the king size bed, she placed a mark in her book, closed it, and set it to the side.

"Mommy..." Rose started as she fumbled to get underneath the heavy blanket, "I miss you."

Bonnie chuckled softly, and slid down onto her back, looking over at her daughter whom was lying on her side. "I'm right here Rosie."

"I know..." her daughter frowned and then gave her a wide eyed look, "I miss daddy."

"Ohh, honey, I know." she told her, and slowly reached over to turn out the light, the light from the nearby bathroom illuminating the room just enough that Rose wouldn't be scared.

When Bonnie opened her arms, Rose cuddled up into them, and pressed her soft face against her mothers shoulder. It took several minutes of whispered questions about space, since Rose had been watching _Ready Jet Go!_ a lot on PBS Kids, before she finally dozed off. Listening to her daughters soft snores and breathing lulled Bonnie to sleep as well.

Suddenly several hours later in the dark and chill of the night, Bonnie woke with a cough. Her mouth and throat were dry, which caused her to cough several times. She was fine; just thirsty, but her sudden outburst of small coughs had woken Rose.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Rose questioned,with a worried sleepy tone.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay baby." Bonnie replied softly, and as she closed her eyes, she felt a small hand on her face, that caressed her cheek until she fell back to sleep.


	28. 28

**Request:** Damon has naturally curly hair and Bonnie wants to see it.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Bonnie's voice filled Damon's head over, and over for the past three hours. He knew he shouldn't have told her about having curly hair.

She'd been going on and on, teasing him about straightening his hair one second, and begging for him to let her see his natural hair the next.

"I'd have to shower…and…honestly I'm just feeling…" he started as he opened the fridge to get a blood bag out of it; but, suddenly he felt a very warm spray of water.

He jumped, Bonnie spraying him with the hose from the sink, and within seconds before he could vamp speed away, he was drenched from the top of his head to the middle of his t-shirt.

"N-…Now.." Bonnie started laughing as she quickly let go of the hose, and squeaked as it was pulled back into the holder connected to the sink top.

"Now, you have to show me!"

Damon growled and whipped her up off her feet quicker than she could blink. Bonnie squealed as he turned the cold water on and it went pouring over the back of her head as he held her kicking and shrieking over the sink.


	29. 29

**FIRST LINE PROMPT.**

 _Part 1A_

* * *

"If you don't get your ass back in here right now…" Damon called after Bonnie as she was storming outside into the white blurr of a blizzard and the Salvatore's front yard.

Bonnie whipped around, her curly hair sprinkled with snow flakes, her emerald eyes wind in the darkness of the night, get glimmering from the white of the ground. "You'll do what?!" She yelled back at him, her hands in fists.

"All I see is you standing there running your mouth." Bonnie huffed, and turned back around to get to her car which was at the end of the driveway. Her boots drudged through the snow that reached halfway up her calve.

Damon growled lowly, and stepped outside into the cold in his jeans, t-shirt and black boots. He went speeding forwards, leaving a smooth trail in the snow from the front porch of the boarding house. Bonnie gasped when he came to a sudden appearance and halt in front of her.

"I'm running _my_ mouth?" He asked with a bewildered look of frustrated amusal. "You're the one yelling at me while in the midst of a blizzard."

Bonnie stood staring up at the night haired vampire in front of her, her snow dampened brow furrowed, her nose red, and breath coming out in clouds around her nostrils. "Well, I'm not going to stay in that house while you traipse around with Elena, pretending to be friends with her, pretending to be friends with me." She said, her breath heavy from the cold. The wind whisping her hair around.

"B…How am I pretending to be your friend, Bonnie, you are my friend." Damon asked, tossing a hand out, "And I'm not going to let my friend drive home in this weather."

"Friend…" Bonnie sighed, "Maybe I don't want to be your friend, and I don't want to watch you and Elena laughing," she said slowly, looking up at him, "You saying you're alright with her here, and want to be friends it bullshit, Damon. I have watched her hurt you, over, and over, and listened to your every drunken rant about how frustrated you were when you were together. And I know, damn well, you deserve better than her as a friend, as anything."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. 30

First Line Prompt: As she searched, her movements were frantic.

* * *

As she searched, her movements were frantic. The sound of thunder in the background only made the situation more nerve wracking. Bonnie flung the second drawer of Damon's dresser across the room wildly before pulling the third one out and displacing all of his t-shirts to the wood floor of his bedroom. She huffed, and kicked at the dresser out of anger.

"Ow, shit!" Bonnie gasped, and suddenly the dimness of the room was brightened as the light switched on.

"What are you _doing_ , little witch?" Damon asked from his place leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest.

Bonnie growled and stomped over to him, her curly hair a mess on her head from her intense search and defiling of the tall vampire's room. "Where did you hide it?!" She asked him, her emerald eyes wide.

Damon moved his shoulders and head in a clueless manner. "Hide what?" he asked, and his lips pulled up in a smirk. "My phone, Damon!" she yelled at him, "I know that Enzo called me, and I know you took my phone."

"Oh, this?" he asked, reaching behind him and pulling a fimilar purple cased phone from the back pocket of his jeans. "You're looking for this?" He held it in the air above Bonnie's head with a grin on his face.

"Stop being such a…grrrr dick!" Bonnie growled, and hopped up in the air. Damon grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her up close to him, and slowly lowered her phone.

He gazed into her green eyes with his bright blue ones, his smirk crooked.  
"Tsk, tsk… _mio verdone._ " he whispered. 

* * *

_mio verdone = my greenfinch._


End file.
